Aveyron
| affiliation = Silver Pirate Alliance | occupation = Pirate | status = 1 | epithet = | jva = Ken Uo | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Koro Koro no Mi | dfename = Roll-Roll Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of rolling | dftype = Paramecia }} Aveyron is a member of the Silver Pirate Alliance. Appearance Aveyron is a thick man with green hair and a black beard. He wears a train conductor's uniform consisting of a blue and orange suit, a green tie, black pants, and a blue and orange conductor's hat. He also wears a gold whistle around his neck, as well as a chest lid strapped upside down to his back which stores various weapons. Personality Aveyron acts much like a train and its conductor, using train tracks and his Devil Fruit to get around while blowing a conductor's whistle. When approaching and attacking people, he talks like a train conductor and says various train protocol like an intercom system. His willingness to act like a tram extends to him making a noise reminiscent of a train going along a track. He is loyal to Bill and takes his duty in the underground mines seriously, killing any intruders and stopping prisoners' escape attempts with no remorse. He was even willing to kill his crewmate Desire because Bill ordered him to. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Aveyron ate the Koro Koro no Mi, making him a rail car man. He can turn his hands and feet into wheels, allowing him to roll on the ground and use rolling attacks. He keeps himself in a constant transformed state, taking advantage of the large amount of train tracks in the underground mine. He also possesses equipment he uses in conjunction with his power, such as headlights and a storage compartment he keeps on his back. Weapons Aveyron possesses a large stockpile of bombs which he can throw at rapid rates. The compartment on his back also has three retractable cannons, two on the side and one on top. Aveyron possessed a large silver hammer which was destroyed by Luffy, and also has a drill that Bill specially made, which he can spin in conjunction with his Devil Fruit power. When spinning, it is powerful enough to break through and shatter one of Bill's silver balls. History Past Aveyron was stationed underground in Silver Mine, where he thwarted all the escapes that the slaves in Bill's mining colony attempted. Silver Mine Arc When Monkey D. Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire fell underground in Silver Mine, Bill ordered Aveyron to deal with them, and Aveyron took off to find the pirates. As he approached the pirates, he started chasing them around the mine, constantly throwing bombs at them. Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire fell into a chasm where Bill's mining colony was, and Aveyron pursued them down there. Aveyron reached the mining colony, and Desire asked him if Bill ordered him to kill her, which he confirmed. He then threw bombs at Desire, which she deflected, and one of the stray bombs sent Luffy rolling into the train tracks. Aveyron then attacked him with a drill, penetrating the silver ball he was encased in, but ended up missing Luffy's body and destroying the ball. Aveyron attacked Luffy with cannonballs, but Luffy redirected them back at him. An injured Aveyron fled into a cave, and Luffy and Bartolomeo pursued him, but he kept changing paths. However, Bartolomeo created a barrier track which sent Aveyron flying into the air, and Luffy defeated Aveyron, sending him crashing back into the mining colony. Silver Mine later ended up sinking into the bottom of the ocean, leaving Aveyron's fate unknown. Major Battles *Aveyron vs. Desire *Aveyron vs. Bartolomeo and Monkey D. Luffy References Site Navigation ca:Aveyron it:Aveyron pl:Aveyron es:Aveyron Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Silver Pirate Alliance Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users